kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Little Ling Called Love
, Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Natasha Wicke, Kenji Ono, Carrie Liao, Ryan Kramer | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Crazy-little-ling-cast.jpg | Previous = Croc You Like a Hurricane | Next = Kung Fu Club | Poll = What did you think about "Crazy Little Ling Called Love"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Crazy Little Ling Called Love" is the twelfth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Shifu's evil ex-girlfriend Mei Ling is back and back together with Shifu! Dubious Po must find out if she is on the level or just using Shifu for her own criminal gain.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Crazy Little Ling Called Love" Summary Po's latest escapade makes a mess of the Hall of Warriors, but to his surprise and that of the other members of the Furious Five Shifu shows no signs of being upset. With the master displaying uncharacteristic happiness, Po decides to spy on him and try and figure out what's going on. Shifu is so distracted that he apparently fails to notice the panda's clumsy efforts, even when Po follows him out of the village. Po is then shocked when Mei Ling appears at Shifu's destination, and attacks her only for she and Shifu to reveal that they have resumed their relationship. With Mei Ling claiming to have gone straight, Shifu announces his intention to retire, as he has found happiness with her after years of toil. Po attempts to convince him otherwise, and reminds him of their mission to guard the Crown of Heaven on its way to the Imperial Museum. Shifu decides that the mission will be his last, and orders Po not to inform the Five. He then warns Mei Ling against treachery; once he and Shifu depart, Junjie and his students appear, apparently in league with her and with designs on the crown themselves. Junjie's party attack the Jade Palace masters the following day as they are escorting the crown, while Po is struggling to contain his feelings over Shifu's imminent departure. Much to Shifu's horror, a figure they mistake for Junjie is in fact Mei Ling, who then attempts to explain herself. She reveals that she once attempted to steal a silver sword from Junjie following her first breakup with Shifu, and that he only spared her life in exchange for her promise for a favor. Junjie is now intent on collecting, and has vowed to kill Mei Ling and Shifu if he does not receive his prize-which prompts Shifu to steal the crown in order to keep Mei Ling and himself safe. Restraining Mei Ling and leaving her in Po's charge, Shifu sets off on his mission, and soon fights his way through the rhino guards and booby traps to reach the crown. Mei Ling then escapes her bonds, and then appears to attack Shifu at the museum, taking the crown and dragging it outside to Junjie. However, Po and the Five then arrive and ambush the pair and Junjie's leopards, taking them all into custody; Po then takes the two foxes to the museum and turns them over to the guards to clear Shifu's name. Mei Ling then reveals that she and Po worked out this scheme together, with her playing her old role of thief in order to convince Junjie of her compliance. She then goes to Chorh-Gom Prison to serve her time and keep up appearances, with Shifu visiting her after she has won over Po. Voice cast * as Po / Rhino guard #1 * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Viper * Max Koch as Mantis / Pig * as Crane * as Monkey / Pig * as Mei Ling * as Junjie / Rhino guard #2 Trivia * The episode's title references the popular 1979 song " " by . Gallery Images Kung fu panda legends of awesomeness 34.JPG| Kung fu panda legends of awesomeness 25.JPG| Kung fu panda legends of awesomeness 14.JPG| Kung fu panda legends of awesomeness 13.JPG| Kung fu panda legends of awesomeness 12.JPG| dthr.png|Mei Ling and Shifu View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes